A Hidden Secret, Overlooked By Love
by riahsparks
Summary: Luna was a third seat in the Gotei 13. She never thought she'd be something she's not. But then suddenly she falls in love, and with an unexpected person too. -sorry if its not too good. Ratedyet! this is my first fanfic, but i hope you like it!-
1. That Horrible Day

It was 2:30 in the morning of a very horrible Monday in Soul Society. For starters, I woke up at 2:30, in the morning. Why I woke up at this time, I have no idea. But I did, and I'm just going to have to get over it.

Oh! I should probably introduce myself. My name is Luna Hinoken. I am 5 feet 4 inches and I am very curvy. I am thin and have a very upbeat personality. I have light purple eyes that are almost silver-ish in colour. I have long white hair that has a black highlight, a blue highlight, a red highlight and a dark purple highlight all in one section behind my right ear. I'm an only child, and I lost both of my parents at a young age. And I'm only 18.

Now back to my horrendous morning. I woke up, at this ridiculous time, because my Captain, Captain Hirako, decided it would be a marvelous idea to show up, wake me up, then have me help him find his slippers… in the woods! Ugh. He's such an annoying bastard the damn man. But I gotta give him props on being one of the coolest Captains there is.

"Hinoken, stop. I think I found the other one…" my Captain mumbles as he riffles through the last bush in the area he was in.

***Yaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnn*** "Can I go back to bed then Captain. You seem to have it uh-nhe-deh-cohhh-twoll" I say, yawning while covering my mouth, attempting and failing to stifle my yawn.

"No, no you can't. Not until you spend the night with me." He says, grinning evilly.

*Slap!*

"Oooooouuuuchhhh! What was that for!" he complains, after a rightful slap to the face.

"For being a boor." I respond, wanting to punch him next time for sure.

The Captain and I constantly fight. He and Lieutenant Sarugaki, two of the most annoying people in the entire Gotei 13, are my superiors in my squad, my being the 3rd seat and all. Then again, I'm not supposed to be formal when addressing the Lieutenant and Captain. In our squad, we're quite lax on the titles. Captain only likes to be called by his first name, Shinji, and Lieutenant Hiyori. After my last captain, it's slightly relieving, but no matter how often I address them as such I feel like I'm not admitting to their superiority. But whatever can't do anything about it now.

*flashsteps back to my home*

"Ahhhhhh. Now to slee-"

I get cut off by all of the Captains, excluding mine, all in their night clothes, on my front porch.

"Ugh, hello?" I question, seeing as to how they all look slightly disgruntled and all seem to be pissed.

"In, in, in, in, in."Head Captain Shunsui says, gesturing wildly at my front door.

I slide my front door open, letting in all the sleepy and irritated captains into my small, ramshackle home. As the last of the captains seat themselves in whatever places they can cram themselves into, I put on about five pots of tea, refusing to be rude, even if it's hardly 3 in the morning.

"Head Captain, sir, why did you call a captains meeting at this time in poor Luna's cramped home?" Captain Ukitake asks his friend and superior.

"Because, whether she knows it or not, she is not what she seems" he says, before taking a swig of sake out of the only small bottle I have.

"What do you mean?" I insist, looking concerned and alarmed.

"You, like Ichigo, are part Quincy" he states. With a look of seriousness.


	2. Anger, and Shocked Faces

**Hey guys! I'm back with my next chapter. I really hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the last one. Please R&R! **

**Luna's POV:**

Shock spread completely across my face.  
"I'm what?!"  
"You're part Quincy." Head Captain Shunsui stated bluntly.  
Everyone in the room had this look of numb shock, I noticed as I looked around the room before I sat. I sat hard, right there where I was standing. I don't know how to react. I can't figure out who I am anymore and I can't figure out what to do. I'm utterly dumbfounded and lost. I don't know what to do anymore. My entire identity was ripped from me and replaced by some unknown fiend that took pleasure in tearing me apart. I feel as though the world flipped over and I no longer have my feet on the ground. I feel sick, weak, and uncontrollable. I feel like someone placed me in a whole other universe or made me re-become who I am, whether for better or worse. I don't know how to act. I want to scream in fear, cry in despair, and yell in anger. I don't know what to feel or who to turn to. I'm lost in a whole new life that I don't know. And I don't know who to turn to.

**Captain Ukitake's POV**

I watched one of the newest members of the Gotei 13 crumble to pieces inside. She shook and gapped her mouth. She sat hard, straight to the floor, missing the seat that was just behind her. She looked shocked. She didn't know where to look. I thought of getting up to console her, but one look from Shunsui and I stayed in my place across the room from a girl in pain. She looked as if she was scared, and upset, and angry all at once. I guessed she didn't know what to think, or even what to feel. "If only I could comfort her, even if it's just one simple word or gesture..." I said to myself, mumbling in so low a tone none could hear.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say." Shunsui spoke in an even tone, not able to look Luna in the eyes.

"You don't know what to say?" she spoke, silent and stern. "You don't know what to fucking say?! You waited eighteen years to tell me I'm a fucking Quincy and didn't even think to consider what would happen to me?!" I watched her take her anger out in words. I sat there, stunned, when she stood up and spoke.

**Luna's POV**

" You don't know what to fucking say?!" I repeated standing and screaming at the Captain Commander in anger. I want to scream, to punch him in the face, to tear his heart out and cut his body to shreds then make him tell me how it feels.

"You act as if you didn't just ruin my life! I'm eighteen for crying out loud! I've just graduated from the academy, just started making a mark on the universe, and you end all of this by telling me I'm a fucking Quincy! How the he'll do you think I feel? How would you feel if I ripped your heart out and cut you to shreds? Huh?! How the hell do you think you'd feel? Because I can tell you, you're not even thinking remotely close to how I feel. My life has been crushed. Turned to dust. You ruined me. You shredded every dream with just a few words. You destroyed my soul. You ruined everything I have ever worked for. And what's worse, you made me hate the first and last man I have ever and will ever look up to. I hate you!" I screamed, storming off out of my home with every set of eyes on me.

**Head Captain Shunsui's POV****  
**  
"I hate you!" came out of her beautiful lips, and I just sat there, masking my hurt and shock with a straight face. As she stormed away, I just sat there, watching her go like everybody else. As soon as she left my sight, I sat back and heaved a sigh.

Gripping the bridge of my nose, I addressed the Captains and Lieutenants scattered about the room.

"I'm sorry." is all I'm able to manage. Having not known that she had looked up to me, a lazy and irresponsible captain, made her final words hurt the most.

I hate you.

It just kept ringing in my head over and ever.

As all the other captains look upon me, I heave another great sigh and stand.

"We will leave her alone. She will do what she needs to with this new information when she's ready for it. For now, we go as if this never happened." I state, dejectedly.

"Shunsui..." comes out of Juushiro's mouth, before he stops with a worried look upon his face. He is the only man, only person even, besides myself that knows how I feel about her. How I have always felt since the day I saw her toddle into my office with Urahara following close behind, laughing and apologizing...

**Haha left you with another cliff hanger again huh? Well I hope you liked it! Review for me? I'd love to hear what you guys think!**


End file.
